


Adventures with Hurricane Percy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey!" Leo snapped. "The President is in the room...lets try to act like grownups."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures with Hurricane Percy

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when a West Wing fan gets bored at work.

The Secret Service staked the place out as much as humanly possible with the short time span and limited light. It was certainly empty, the Class three hurricane sweeping through ensured that, there was no electricity and the windows were boarded. It was a bed and breakfast with three floors and an attic. The 22 agents went through with a fine toothed comb. The President and Vice-President, who were together entirely by natural disaster, really, were not allowed to be on the same floor at any time. Ron Butterfield did not even want them to scratch their asses without Secret Service protection. Having them together in one place was the realization of his worse nightmare.

"I will stay on the second floor." President Bartlet said. "I don't need to roam Ron."

The Vice-President complained about confinement. So Ron conceded...two agents and he could go wherever he felt like it. Except for the second floor. The senior staff did not bother to bitch about their predicament. They sat and listened as Ron explained the rules. When he was done, the search was on for food of any kind. Better to eat it now than to let it rot. Ron turned to CJ, who had fallen in a muddy puddle while they were shuffled in by the Secret Service.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he asked.

"I’m just dirty Ron. I think I hurt my knee but it is certainly not worth a hospital visit. All I want to do is get the hell out of these wet, muddy clothes. Anything you can do about that?"

Ron smiled. It was dark, but CJ swore she saw him blushing. Such a southern gentleman.

"I am going to find you a robe. Who knows how long we will be here...I do not want you catching a cold. According to the National Weather Service, Percy is a slow moving hurricane."

"Thanks. I owe you one." She said.

"It’s my job ma’am."

CJ cringed, gently touching his shoulder.

"Please stop calling me that Ron. It makes sound like a librarian." She smiled at him.

"CJ, I don’t want to sound improper while trying to do my job."

She was still smiling, and he had not done anything improper yet. How many times had Ron been tempted to ask her out? CJ looked like her mind was on someone else...if she wanted him, she would have asserted as much by now. Donna walked into the room.

"CJ, the boys are looking for food. I am just going to sit in here."

"Yeah. Ron is going to find me a robe or something."

"I will be back." He left the women in the room, with Special Agent Kara Davidson at the door.

"Are these the craziest circumstances or what?" Donna asked, curling up in a chair.

"At least you're dry." CJ muttered. "It is drafty in here."

An agent, CJ thought his name might have been Crawford, came into the room with newspaper and a few logs.

"I am going to make a fire ma’am." He crouched down by the fireplace; checked to see if the flue was open.

They did not know how long they were going to be here so they had to make due. Why did things like this keep happening?

***

CJ stood in the attic, trying to see what Percy was doing from the one window in the whole place that was not boarded up. It was cold up there though it was hardly September and probably warmer outside. She felt a presence in the room, so turned around. Ah, John Hoynes. He must have brought in the cold breeze. She pulled her robe tighter around her.

"You know, the head cheerleader usually hangs out with the captain of the football team...not the nerds in the chess club." He said.

"Yeah. Then he knocks her up, insists it’s not his, and one of the nerds marries her."

"Are you speaking from a bad experience Claudia Jean?" he asked.

"Firstly, I wasn’t a cheerleader...gawky, flat-chested girls with braces were not invited. Secondly, don’t ever call me Claudia Jean again. Thirdly, don't presume to know me Mr. Vice-President, because you don’t."

"Leo McGarry said you're a good girl. How good are you to him? See, I know you're good but how good are you to him? Or Toby Ziegler for that matter?"

CJ sighed, pushing her shoulders back and standing at her full six feet. Their blue eyes, hers dark and his light, challenged each other.

"Just when I think it might be possible to have a conversation with you, you turn into an unmitigated jackass. I don’t know the women who find this attractive but I am not one of them sir."

"I never seem to know what to say to you." John replied.

"Don’t act wounded. You're a scary man, Mr. Vice-President."

"Stop calling me that."

"What do you mean?"

"My name is John...call me John."

"I don't think so sir." CJ replied.

"I think the reason I always say the wrong thing to you is because it’s obvious that I am attracted to you. I've always been attracted to you CJ."

She turned her back to him; this was bullshit.

"Please Mr. Vice-President; I would like to be alone. Your staff is probably looking for you and I don’t want to explain to anyone why we are alone and I am in a bathrobe."

"You're right. I will leave you to your thoughts."

"Thank you sir."

John Hoynes reached out to touch her shoulder, letting his hand linger down her arm. CJ’s breath caught in her throat.

"John..." she whispered.

"See, it’s not that hard is it?"

He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her too him. He had an erection.

"Actually, sir it is hard. Please let go of me."

His laugh echoed in her ear.

"We can't do this." CJ’s confident voice cracked. "John, please stop."

He grinded his pelvis against her back...her knees almost buckled.

"No!" CJ pulled away.

It was too hard to pull away. Almost eight years since the affair, he should not have been able to do that to her. She would not let John Hoynes be her downfall...he was hardly worth it. John held up his hands.

"OK, OK, I don’t want to force you."

"You could’ve fooled me. Don’t you ever touch me again. Please just leave."

He stood there. After a minute CJ walked out of the room. At the bottom of the steps, she ran into Ed.

"Hey I was looking for you." He said.

"Were you?"

"We broke into the kitchen. You hungry?"

"Bless you Ed." She kissed his cheek. "Take me to food."

***

"I never had a threesome." CJ said.

"Whoa Claudia Jean." Josh caught the beer that Larry threw at him. They were sitting in the small lobby/living room with a cooler of beer and most of the food that saved from the kitchen. The fire was roaring and the room was warm. Josh and CJ sat on the couch, wrapped in a big wool blanket. They could hear the wind and rain battering the boards outside.

"I never kissed a man." Josh said.

Toby rolled his eyes.

"You and CJ had to take it there." He said. 

"What do you have to say Tobus?" CJ countered.

Ed stifled his laugh at the Communications Director’s much-loathed nickname.

"I never get exactly what I want." Toby replied.

"I never know when to stop." Sam said.

"I never told a woman I love her." Larry said.

"You're kidding me." Josh said.

"Hey Larry, you’ve been dating Marisol from State for almost a year." Sam said.

Larry shrugged. CJ threw a piece of crumpled paper at him.

"See, you are the reason I am still single." She said. "When we get out this you better call her. She deserves it for putting up with your hours."

Larry shrugged again.

"I never surfed." Ed said.

"I never tried cocaine." CJ said.

Josh laughed, low-fiving her. Sam laughed.

"I never go to strip clubs." Toby said.

"See," Josh said. "it is easy to put your mind in the gutter."

Donna came and stood by the fire. She rubbed her hands together.

"Play I never with us." Sam said.

"I don’t think so." She replied.

"Oh, its fun." CJ said. "We just want to pass the time."

"I never passed out from drinking." Ed said.

"Bullshit." Sam said in a sneeze.

They all laughed. Donna sat beside Sam.

"I never lost my shirt in Vegas." Josh said.

"I never fell in love." Donna said.

Josh looked at her but she avoided his gaze. She grabbed a beer from the cooler.

"I never sail without injury." Sam said.

"I never remember people’s names." Larry said. "I am so bad with that."

"I never wanted this job." CJ said.

"I never kicked the majority leader." Ed said.

"I never stop babysitting." Donna said.

"I never understand how we end up in absurd situations like this." Toby said.

"What are you all doing?" Leo walked into the room. He looked at Josh and CJ cuddled on the couch but said nothing. It didn’t seem to affect anyone...Toby didn’t even give it a second glance.

"Playing I never." Ed said.

"Dare I ask?" Leo asked.

"It is a game where you say the things you’ve never done." Donna said. "I was going to say I never eat brussel sprouts."

"I think I got it." He replied.

"Play a round." Josh said, handing a beer to CJ.

"I never slept with CJ." Leo said.

She nearly spit out her beer as all the men hooted. She got up on her knees, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Don’t blame that on me McGarry...you never asked."

"Are you sure that you never played this before?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. I can't play now either. I wanted to check on you guys; I was in the middle of a few things."

"Who knew that Leo McGarry was the hit and run type." CJ replied.

He smiled, walking out of the room. CJ climbed off the couch. She had to pull her robe together; Josh had been playing with the string.

"I need to find a bathroom." She said. "I’ll be back."

"Take my flood lamp." Sam handed it to her.

"Thanks Spanky."

***

"You alone Janine?"

Charlie stood and looked at the young assistant. She sat on the floor of one of the rooms, her back resting against the bed. She had two lanterns on so she wasn’t in the dark.

"Uh huh."

"Are you alright?"

He came further into the room, leaning on the wall by the bed.

"Sure. The Vice-President dismissed me for the night. He didn’t want me lurking around while he stalked CJ Cregg."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"OK. I know it must be weird to be in the middle of a hurricane with a bunch of strangers." He said.

"It does sort of suck. Are you scared Charlie?"

"No. If you are I can stay with you...the President is sleeping right now. You know this weather is extremely rare for New England."

He sat on the bed.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Hoboken, NJ."

"Sinatra’s home town."

Janine smiled.

"Everyone says that when I say I'm from Hoboken. You a big Sinatra fan?"

"Lately, yeah. The President and Leo McGarry like him so I hear a lot of his music."

"Charlie, is it hard sometimes to keep the President’s personal things to yourself?"

"I don’t know what you mean." He replied.

Charlie knew he was skating close to thin ice. Sadly, Janine was the enemy. Though Bartlet and Hoynes’ relationship had softened over the years, they were far from friends. The river Jordan separated them on everything from platforms to personalities. Charlie liked the Vice-President enough, but he could see all the things in him that the President was not fond of...and it had nothing to do with working for him.

"You can't be personal aide to the President if he cannot be himself around you. I have to know everything from early symptoms of a back ache to his favorite ice cream."

Janine nodded.

"I am not quite a personal aide, Vice-President Hoynes doesn’t like people in his space. I do know how he takes his coffee and I know that when he begins to scratch his stomach he is tired and you're not getting anymore work out of him."

"Exactly." Charlie laughed.

"He has a fondness for women Charlie." She said.

"Don't tell me that."

"I don’t have anyone else to talk to. I trust you."

"Why?"

"Because the President has MS and you didn’t tell the Post."

Charlie nodded solemnly.

"I see the way he acts when CJ Cregg is in the room. When she walked off earlier, he followed her. He waited until no one noticed and he followed her."

"Janine, CJ would never do anything improper with the Vice-President."

"He is very charismatic...they don’t all start out as willing participants."

Charlie looked at her.

"Did John Hoynes do something to you? You know, did he touch you?"

Janine shook her head. She was not his type. He liked long legs and pretty smiles. He also liked the ones who made him chase them, because they all eventually wanted to be caught. He was a Texan, he knew how to wrangle a wild mare. That was how she heard him describe it once, to his Chief of Staff.

"All I can say is if he tries anything with CJ, she is going to kick his ass. Then so are seven other guys."

"He is the Vice-President of the United States." Janine reasoned.

"If he pushes up on women, he is no better than a creep at a bar." Charlie said.

"Yeah. Charlie, he is a good man, and will be a brilliant President. I just fear his weakness will be his downfall."

"Just be the best assistant you can be. You can't be responsible for his shortcomings. Josiah Bartlet doesn't walk on water either...we just keep him afloat. C’mon, there’s beer in the other room."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Josh and those guys broke into the kitchen earlier. Considering we’re trapped here with the President of the United States, I don't think we’ll be arrested in the morning."

Charlie helped her from the floor. They both took a lantern and headed for the stairs.

***

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah. How did you know I was in here?" he asked.

"I can smell you. I’m turning on my lantern so I don't break any bones."

"Yeah."

CJ turned on the light and found her way to Leo, sitting in one of the two chairs in the room. She sat across from him on the bed, crossing her leg. The robe fell away and exposed her thigh.

"Should I ask how you can smell me?"

CJ smiled. She put her lantern on the nightstand.

"You wear cologne, remember? No, that is not it. I much prefer the rain scented shower gel you use."

"How do you...?"

"I’m a woman Leo." CJ replied.

"Enough said. I should apologize for what I said during the game."

CJ shrugged.

"You’ve done just about everything; it’s a hard question for you. At least you were truthful."

"I wish I hadn’t been." Leo said.

"Well, you couldn’t have said..."

"I wish I had slept with you." Leo said, cutting her off. "I wish we could make love."

"Why are you sitting over there then?" CJ asked.

"CJ?"

"What?"

"I don’t just want some one night stand with you. You're more important than that."

CJ stood, walked over to the chair, and straddled him.

"I cannot believe this is happening." He whispered before she kissed him.

Leo moaned against her as her tongue explored his mouth and her fingers stroked the sensitive skin behind his ears. How the hell did she know that that was one of his spots?

"Why?" CJ asked.

Her forehead leaned on his. Leo ran his hands up her terry covered back. His fingers practically burned to touch her bare back. He had before, and it was an experience.

"Why what?" Leo lost all thought of the prior conversation.

"Why can't you believe it?" she loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. Each button of his dress shirt slowly came undone. CJ spread it open, running her fingers down his chest. Leo let out a slow breath.

"I have no idea what I was going to say. Lets go to bed."

CJ smiled. She climbed off him, shedding her robe before lying down. Leo leaned over her, taking in the wonder of her body in its natural state. She was tall and lean, with small perky breasts and a smattering of freckles across her shoulders and stomach. He gently touched her thigh. CJ closed her eyes.

"Come down here Mr. McGarry." She whispered.

He pulled off his shoes, shirt, and slacks. He lay beside her on the bed.

"You are more beautiful than I could have dreamed." Leo was breathless.

CJ looped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He ran his hands down her sides and back up again, massaging her breasts. They kissed until they were exhausted...CJ tried to breathe as Leo kissed her neck and shoulders. Down his mouth went, paying special attention to her nipples.

"Leo." She breathed his name in a sigh as she arched her back.

Leo reached under her; pressed the small of her back. The noise she made caused him to pull away.

"Don't stop." She opened her eyes.

"Are you alright? I have never heard that noise before."

"I was fine until you stopped. Come here."

Leo smiled, going back to her body. He ran his hand across her navel, and then further down.

"Its curly, I didn’t expect that." He whispered against her ear before biting her lobe.

He stroked her with his fingers, never quite making contact with her clitoris.

"Oh God!" CJ closed her eyes tight and bit her lip. She was whimpering...Leo knew she was almost there.

She came with a loud shriek when he replaced his fingers with his penis. Thank God for the wind and rain to conceal the noises.

"Wow, I haven’t begun yet." He said, laughing lightly.

Leo rolled over onto his back, held CJ on top of him. He thrust into her.

"No, not yet." She said, moving on top of him.

"I don’t want to wait." Leo moaned.

CJ took hold of his wrists, restraining them at his side. Leo struggled. She was so tight around him...it was killing him. CJ moved slowly, moaning her pleasure.

"Goddammit!" Leo growled.

He flipped them over in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa, did you learn that in the Marines?" she asked, giggling.

He stopped her giggling by thrusting inside of her. CJ held tight to his neck.

"Tell me you like it." Leo said.

"What if I don’t?"

Leo lifted her thigh, pushed deeper.

"Tell me you like it Claudia Jean." He repeated.

"You're so demanding; I know I like that."

She wrapped her leg around him. Leo touched her clitoris with his fingers.

"Oh...oh, that feels good." She moaned.

Suddenly, a flashlight shone into the room.

"Turn that goddamned light out!" Leo shouted.

"Mr. McGarry?"

"What the hell?" CJ exclaimed.

"Turn the light out!" Leo shouted.

The light went out, and the door closed softly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Leo muttered into CJ’s hair.

"Is it over?" she asked.

He looked at her face, flushed from being on the cusp of her second orgasm.

"I'm sorry CJ, I got distracted."

He pulled out. CJ could see the disappointment on his face but she was smiling.

"You're smiling." He said.

"Yeah. We have some time to get it right. Where do you think you're going?"

"Actually, I was thinking of snapping that agent’s neck."

"It was Ron, I think." CJ replied. "Sorry Leo, but I think he could take you. Come here."

He returned to her; his body hard against hers.

"Well, well, it seems you're not quite all out of steam."

"Its definitely you. It usually takes more time."

He slid her thighs open with his knee.

"If anyone interrupts this time, do I have your permission to kill them?" he asked.

"Oh yeah."

CJ kissed him as he made love to her again. She had a feeling this finale was going to top the last one.

***

"What did you mean by I never stop babysitting?" Sam asked.

He and Donna had turned the loveseat so that they were sitting in front of the fire. They drank beer and shared a bag of cheese popcorn that was five minutes past stale.

"Nothing really." She replied.

"You don’t have to beat around the bush with me Donna. I love Josh like a brother but I know he’s a handful."

"Do you know what it’s like to feel as if you can never have a sick day, or just push off work to go buy shoes? Do you know what its like to have someone commenting on all the men in your life? Have you ever been dressed to leave and then something comes up?"

"Actually yes. Yes to all of it...except the men and the shoes."

Donna looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, but you are a workaholic Sam; you all are. You stay because you just have this nature where you want to save the world."

"Thanks."

"Hey." She put her hand on top of his. "It is not a bad thing Sam. We might have Harrison on the bench instead of Mendoza if you weren’t so diligent. You fought for my friend and kept the bad news from her. You gave the President those comments standing by Leo though it was altogether possible he could’ve ripped your throat out."

"You deserve credit too. You come to work at 6:30 every morning and usually stay more than 12 hours. You work with Josh everyday and haven’t yet hit him with a shovel, rolled him in a rug, and dropped him in the Potomac."

They both laughed. Sam leaned over, kissing her lips softly. Pulling away, Donna stroked his cheek.

"Whoa, I am so sorry." He said.

"No, it was nice. Sam I don’t belong to Josh...I am my own woman."

"I have wanted to kiss you ever since the night you told me that latitude and longitude may be in danger of extinction."

Donna smiled. She pulled his face close to hers again.

"Josh is going to kick my ass." He muttered before she kissed him again.

Sam put his arms around her. They sat close together watching the fire.

"Forces of nature are amazing." Donna whispered.

***

"Where’s Sam?" Josh asked.

Toby shrugged. He looked at his watch. It was after one in the morning and he was ready to sleep.

"I like the couch in the lobby." Toby said. "I’ll probably sleep out there. Where’s CJ?"

"Hunkered down in one of these rooms. I want to talk about college tuition while we are still trapped."

"Alright. You find Sam and I will lay claim to the couch."

Toby went downstairs and found Sam and Donna cuddled on the couch. They were sound asleep. He tapped Sam.

"Josh is looking for you."

"Shit."

Sam gently tapped Donna, whispering into her hair that they had fallen asleep. She sat up, stretching her arms over her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fell asleep." Toby replied. "There are plenty of rooms upstairs and the Secret Service is on the move all night."

Donna nodded. She looked at Sam, smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Goodnight Sam. Goodnight Toby."

"Goodnight Donna."

"What was that about?" he asked when Donna was out of earshot. Was Donna ever out of earshot?

"We just fell asleep. Where is Josh?"

"Looking for you." Toby said.

"Oh. He’ll wander in eventually."

Josh came into the room.

"I just saw Donna...she told me you were in here. What happened man?"

"Uh, what do you mean? I fell asleep." Sam said.

"OK." Josh flopped on the couch and started eating popcorn.

"Its stale." Sam told him.

"Nah, it’s cool. I brought my books with me...I think we can get some work done."

"I want to sleep." Toby leaned back on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Give me an hour Toby. When else will we be trapped with our work?" Josh asked.

"I pray never again." Toby mumbled. "This should not happen twice in less than six months."

***

"It’s after two." CJ whispered. "We should find some place to sleep."

"What’s wrong with here?"

Leo pulled her close, rubbed his pelvis on hers. CJ moaned softly in his ear.

"I don’t want the President of the United States shining a flashlight in here at 6a.m." she said.

"I will set my watch for five thirty." He said. "At least we can get a few hours."

CJ put her arms around his waist; Leo nuzzled his face in her hair.

"That was fantastic Claudia Jean...better than advertised."

She laughed.

"Yeah. To think I thought tonight was going to be torturous."

"Why?"

"Why not? The boys...all of them. The Vice-President. I would much rather just be naked with you."

"Here, here." Leo kissed the underside of her chin.

He laughed as CJ pulled him on top of her.

"I thought we were sleeping." He said.

"We can find some other time for that. Who knows when we will have this opportunity again?"

"I was hoping as soon as we get back to DC." Leo replied, slipping his body between her thighs.

"Well let’s pretend the answer is never. I want you to take me like it might be the last time." She said.

"Why?"

"Because it’s really good, that’s why."

"Ha! I knew it."

"Shut up Leo."

CJ’s mouth attacked his and the conversation was over.

***

"We’re cleared Mr. President." Ron stood by the kitchen counter.

Josh, Charlie, and the President were sitting at the counter eating Cheerios.

"Was there a lot of damage?" Jed asked.

"Localized flooding, broken tree limbs, most of the town is without electricity, and the river won't crest for probably the next 72 hours. Still, the town should be up and running by tomorrow. We’re ready to go as soon as you give the OK sir."

"The Vice-President?"

"We cleared him an hour ago sir. They already took him to Air Force Two in Montpelier."

CJ stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She had to take out her contacts and could not find her glasses.

"Good morning sir. Ron, Josh, Charlie."

"Hey CJ."

"We’ve got cereal." Josh said. "It looks like you hardly slept."

"I don’t like foreign beds. My contacts bothered my eyes, and I can't find my glasses. Oh, hallelujah for food. Wait, is there milk?"

"A whole gallon." Charlie replied.

"One percent?"

"OK, now you're just being a milk snob." The President said.

CJ smiled, apologizing. Josh handed her a bowl...she was starving. Now was not the time to be persnickety about milk.

"CJ, have you seen Leo?" the President asked.

"Um, about 20 minutes ago when I was washing my face. He was looking for Toby. Are we ever getting out of here...I am starting to feel like one of the Waltons?"

"Soon. We have to get everyone together. The Secret Service is working on that right now."

She nodded, stealing a glance at Ron. He would not look directly at her; who knew what he saw last night?"

"Ron?"

"Yes ma’am?"

"Do you think you could find me something to wear? I refuse to step off the premises in a bathrobe."

"I will see what we can do." He replied.

"Thank you."

"I personally love the robe." Josh said.

CJ turned, licking her tongue at him. 

"Ron, while in search for clothing, track down Leo McGarry. We want to make plans to get back to DC."

"Yes sir."

Larry and Ed came into the kitchen. They said good morning to the President and got cereal bowls from Josh. Larry handed CJ her glasses.

"Oh food." He said.

"I am starving." Ed added.

"You guys are awfully excited about cereal." The President said.

"Sir, we had lunchmeat and beer for dinner." Larry replied.

"You had lunchmeat?" CJ replied. "I had stale popcorn and crackers and cheese."

"You were late." Ed said. "It took forever to find you."

"You guys suck...you ate the lunchmeat before you looked for me."

"Good morning sir." Sam and Donna came in the room together but pretended not to.

"We have cereal Sam." Larry said.

"Yes!"

"Is there milk?" Donna asked.

CJ put it on the table; Donna poured herself a glass.

"I don’t usually drink whole milk." She said.

"See." CJ replied.

"Snob." The President muttered.

They all laughed.

"This is most likely a girl thing." Ed said.

Leo and Toby came into the kitchen.

"The Vice-President got off fine." Jed said to Leo.

"Yes sir. I spoke with him before he left. Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"After the kids eat breakfast."

Josh handed Toby a bowl.

"Better hurry before the milk is gone." Sam said.

"I don’t like Cheerios." Toby said.

"What are you Toby, a communist?" CJ asked. "Everyone likes Cheerios."

"Shut up." He said.

"I think there might be Cocoa Puffs in the cupboard." Charlie said.

"At least there is sugar in it." Toby replied.

He found instant coffee in the cabinet too and as awful as it was going to taste, they all jumped at the chance to have caffeine running through their veins after the night they had. Leo rolled his eyes.

"OK, coffee and then we get the hell out of here. CJ, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She left her bowl on the table, put on her glasses, and kicked Toby on her way out of the room. He muttered she was a cereal snob.

"Claudia Jean." The President warned.

"Sorry sir."

CJ leaned against the wall. Leo ran his finger down the nape of her neck.

"Is this why you called me out here?" she whispered. "You like playing with fire."

"No, well yes. Anyway, you left these on the nightstand."

He opened his hand. A small pair of diamond earrings were in his palm.

"Oh shit, I would have been upset if I left them here. My mother gave these to me before she died. I would kiss you if I could."

"You really want to CJ?"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" she asked.

"Because you're beautiful, young, smart, and funny. Those guys in there, they would break each other’s backs for five minutes of your real attention."

"I like the short, gruff, aloof types. Your age has nothing to do with how sexy you are Leo McGarry." CJ replied.

Leo smiled.

"Hey, there’s coffee." Donna cautiously stuck her head around the corner. "I saved you a cup CJ...you missed the free for all."

"Thanks Donna. Thank you Leo."

"No problem Claudia Jean."

"Here are some clothes." Ron handed CJ a pair of dingy overalls and a University of Vermont sweatshirt.

"You're kidding me. I have to wear this."

"CJ just put it on." Toby said.

"Fine. If I see myself in the Post wearing this, I’m resigning. I have to go change."

"Can we watch?" Larry and Josh asked in unison.

"Hey!" Leo snapped. "The President is in the room...let’s act like grownups."

The President smirked, adding milk to the disgusting coffee.

"The smirking doesn’t help sir." Leo said. "May I have a cup please?"

CJ returned in her new outfit.

"Please get all the laughing out before we leave." She said, finishing her coffee.

"Not possible." Josh said.

"Its cute." Charlie said. "You should always wear overalls."

"Shut up." She said through clenched teeth.

"No teasing CJ." The President said. "C’mon folks, we have a country to run. Someone load the dishwasher before we leave."

He, Charlie, and Leo walked out of the room. The seven staffers looked at each other.

"Rock paper scissors on 3." Larry said.

***


End file.
